Hit-Men"
by DigiDiva Dai
Summary: Daisuke and Taichi both have side jobs... but what happens when their next job is a friend? (Yaoi, Yuri, Kensuke, & Yamachi)


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any sort of weapons.  
  
Note: Yes, I know that people usually don't carry weapons around in malls and Malls don't have weapon stores. This is my own twisted world... don't bug me about it please. One last thing, this story hasn't been proof read and I wrote it in about 15 minutes which explains why it's so horrible. ...Again, No flames please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke Motomiya advanced upon the unsuspecting woman. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a knife.  
  
The burgundy haired boy thrust the shining blade into her back. Green eyes opened in shock and realization dawned on the woman.  
  
She slowly reached back and felt the knife; she then turned to face her attacker.  
  
"Why?" she gasped.  
  
Daisuke looked at her sadly. "Because it's my job.I'm sorry." The woman fell forward onto the grounded. Daisuke turned and left.  
  
There were no witnesses.  
_________________  
  
Daisuke sat in front of a desk. A chair was placed backwards behind it.  
  
"Sir?"  
"Ah, Motomiya. How are you?" the chair's male occupant said.  
"Fine sir."  
"And our dear Deana LeFevre?"  
"Guaranteed worm food."  
"Excellent" the man said. "You've done a wonderful job. Now go. I will phone for any jobs and your pay will arrive by mail."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Daisuke left the room and entered the lobby. A few people at on blood red chairs. Customers. Even fewer people sat on blue chairs. Employees.  
  
He sighed as he exited the building. He thought about his job and what it caused him to do. He contemplated this the entire way home.  
  
Once home he sat on a kitchen chair and began to clean his knife. When he was done with that he twirled the weapon like a batonist.  
  
He was quite good at what he did. Though he always regretted it. He was probably better with a knife then Ken was with a whip.  
  
'Ken. Now there's an interesting topic.' Daisuke thought. Ken was the reason he had started the job. He had seen Ken with a girl and got the wrong impression. He was so angry that he wanted to kill someone. It was then that he met his boss.  
  
About one week after Daisuke's first job that he was told about the girl, Rosa. She was a visiting friend from Mexico, who had a crush on Ken. But Ken didn't return the feelings. This was confirmed by Yamato, Wormmon, and Gabumon. Daisuke acted as if nothing happened and continued dating Ken.  
  
Only one Digi-destined knew of Daisuke's job as a "hit-man". Taichi. For the sole reason that Taichi worked for the same person as Daisuke. Taichi was a "sniper",though. He didn't use knives nor did he get within ten feet of his victims.  
  
Daisuke went to his room and placed his knife in a drawer filled with used knives and guns. It was time to get a new knife. Daisuke then took a shower and crawled into bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tai!"   
  
Taichi looked behind him and spotted Daisuke. He waved to the shorter boy.  
  
Taichi watched as Daisuke made his way through the crowd over to him.  
  
"Hey Tai, I see you got a new gun. Any good?"  
"Don't know. I haven't tried it out."  
"Ah, I see."  
"So why are you here?" Taichi asked, absently waving his hand at the weaponry store.  
  
"I need a new knife."  
"Ok. Hey, I'll go in with you. I just realized that I forgot to buy ammonition."  
  
A bell chimed as the two boys entered the shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Daisuke held the door open as Taichi went through it. Daisuke followed.  
  
"Where are you going next?"  
"The Gap."  
"Why the hell do you want to go there?! It's pure evil!"  
Taichi laughed. "Tell that to Hikari."  
  
  
"Chi-chan? Daisuke?"  
Taichi and Daisuke turned abruptly.  
"Yami? What are you doing here?"  
"Hairgel. But nevermind that. Why the hell do you have a gun?!"  
  
"Well, it's a long story..."  
"Taichi..."Yamato warned.  
  
"It's for my job. Look I'll tell you later or I'll tell the whole group at the meeting Thursday. Isn't that right Daisuke?"  
  
"Umm, yeah."  
  
"So how 'bout it Yami? Sound good?"  
"Fine, but I don't want any stories."  
"Great! Now I gotta go pick up Hikari." Taichi said as he jogged through the mall to the Gap.  
  
-Later That Night-  
  
Taichi faced the reversed chair.  
  
"Yes Sir? You have a job for me?"  
  
"Yes, Yagami. I do. A young boy who lives in the Odaiba Apartments."  
  
"So you want me to hide in the hardware store across the street?"  
  
"No Yagami. You will stay hidden in the audience of the next Teenage Wolves concert.  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Yagami, your next victim will be one Yamato Ishida."  
  
Taichi's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"But sir, why?"  
  
"He's the only one who knows, even slightly, of your working for me. Simply put, he must be eliminated. I trust you'll do the job."  
  
"I- I, uh, Yes sir, I will." Taichi exited quickly.  
  
How? How could he murder his boyfriend or six years? It just wasn't possible. He'd have to find a way to avoid it. He couldn't quit his job. That was out of the question.   
  
'Let's see, Yami's next concert is the 25th. The next meeting the... is the 27th. And today's the 22nd. I won't have time to tell him.' Taichi jerked his head up. He had an idea. He ran home and e-mailed all of the digi-destined and moved the meeting to tomorrow. 


End file.
